


in vain

by kurasio



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-11-01 04:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17860406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasio/pseuds/kurasio
Summary: 他們的親吻和性總是這樣，混雜著食物、碳酸，還有金曉鐘嘴裡殘存的啤酒苦味。





	in vain

**Author's Note:**

> Kinodawn（Kino→Jinho）

看完一部乏味的片後門鈴響了，瞟了眼牆上的鐘，比他想的再晚了一些。姜炯求帶了炸雞跟可樂，在他開門的瞬間愉快地提起來在眼前晃，說這次有好好買了半半。啤酒呢？他隨口問起，對方就露出了委屈的表情。

哥知道我買酒會被抓吧？

嗯。

那還問。

金曉鐘側身讓他進門，在他彎下腰來脫掉球鞋時接過外賣跟可樂。下雨了？他隨口問問，姜炯求就隨口應聲，他看著穿著長帽t跟短褲的人赤腳走了進客廳，抬起頭瀏海還微微濕著。房間裡有毛巾，擦一擦再過來，邊說著他把炸雞提到了客廳的小几上，盤腿在沙發前面坐了下來。哥在看什麼？姜炯求把毛巾披在肩上就湊了過來，在沙發上淺淺窩著。他抬頭看了下正在跑片尾字幕的電視，突然想不起剛才配著薯片都看了些什麼。姜炯求彎下身來，把薯片的包裝袋拎了起來，對半再對半折起，最後打了個結。又是鹽味。

嗯，他點點頭，因為喜歡。

姜炯求突然湊過來舔上了他半闔的薄唇，單手撫上一邊臉頰。金曉鐘還沒來得及閉起雙眼就被吸住舌尖，他從地板上半跪起來，雙手壓在沙發邊緣穩住身子才又被拉得近了些。他找到姜炯求的膝蓋，然後一路沿著摸進短褲邊緣。親吻著他的人悶聲笑了起來，又在下唇啃了幾下才放開。哥真是有夠狡猾的。姜炯求扁了扁嘴，紅潤的嘴唇方才與他交換了吐息與唾沫。他聳了聳肩從他身上退了開，是你先親上來的，怎麼是我狡猾？

因為喜歡。姜炯求說，邊舔了舔嘴唇。

都是薯片的味道。

他爬過沙發從環保袋裡找到租來的DVD，然後指使姜炯求去把它塞進機器裡。練舞的人腰背線條就是合度的好看，他在沙發上找了個舒服的位置，邊盯著那人趴得老低把光碟小心翼翼地放進播放器。金曉鐘還在發愣，姜炯求又回過身來說，哥你這個我不會弄。哪個？他伸出手要他把遙控器遞過來，姜炯求又嘟嘟囔囔逕自鼓搗著。他瞟著他低垂的髮絲蓋過眉眼，說不會弄就別弄了給我吧，但姜炯求還是過了一會才把遙控器交給他。我在哥這就什麼都做不好，姜炯求說，但好像也沒關係。

你幹嘛？你有啥做不好的？

我也不知道。

他們在沙發上看了去年的一部動作電影，年輕的男主角在天空線破碎的城市裡跑酷的畫面拍得一氣呵成。金曉鐘偏著頭，眼角餘光瞄向右手邊用竹籤戳著炸雞的姜炯求，心想或許他來跑可以跑得更好看。少年的側臉一直很好看，飽滿的額頭跟挺直的鼻樑，還有在臉頰打出陰影的睫毛。看什麼啊，姜炯求輕聲地說，埋怨似地瞅了他一眼。

換他傾過身去扳住姜炯求的下顎親吻。姜炯求從喉間抗議著電影還在播送，他遂用遙控器按了暫停，然後邊閉起眼來將自己浸入了蔥醬味的吻裡。姜炯求單膝跪了起來扯拉著他的肩膀，他順著將手臂環繞上他的脖頸。親吻間碰撞地往臥室走去，他的t恤被從下擺拉起來扔開，而他伸手解著對方的褲扣時他們一起倒上了地上的床墊。房間燈來不及開，只有門廊的黃光從門口透了進來。幼犬一樣的少年啃上他的胸骨，在蒼白的肌膚上留下一個太過顯眼的瘀痕。他感覺顫慄從尾椎到了眼皮，像是微微的電擊，隨著他人的體溫竄上了肌膚底下的每一處。

他們的親吻和性總是這樣，混雜著食物、碳酸，還有金曉鐘嘴裡殘存的啤酒苦味。他在海潮褪去後趴在枕頭上拎著小孩的手機隨意把玩，簡單淋浴出來的姜炯求把薄被好整地批在他背上，不一會又被嫌熱撻到了一旁。珍虎哥找，他把手機舉在他面前，五分鐘前打了兩次。幹嘛不幫我接，姜炯求接過手機之後沒有馬上回撥，只是在他身旁找了個舒服的位子窩著。不回電話啊？他問。嗯，小孩用鼻子隨便應著，有事他會等等再打一次。

你在我這就太鬆散了吧，金曉鐘笑了出來，歪著一邊肩膀又靠在他身上。不是熱嗎？姜炯求也沒把他推開，只是繼續跟他不認識的名字來回丟出訊息，直到螢幕再次顯示趙珍虎的來電。

怎麼，還是不接嗎？金曉鐘說。

姜炯求從床墊上爬起來，一邊接通了電話走向了陽台。拉門半掩著沒有關實，他不用側耳傾聽壓低的嗓音還是會順著夜風被帶進房裡。還下雨嗎？還下雨。

金曉鐘翻了個身，突然覺得索然無味了起來。他走到淋浴間，關上門打開熱水，直到世界又被熱水和氤氳淹沒。恍惚之間他聽見外頭敲著門說了些什麼，約略是不用猜想也知道的那些內容，金曉鐘沒有回覆，回覆沒有意義，像是徒勞的肌膚相親。

待他踏出自己的世界時，門燈已經暗了，電影還暫停在那裡。

  
  



End file.
